The present invention relates to a leisure chair wherein a backrest and a footrest are connected with each other by two rods and respectively pivotally connected to the seat portion so that the backrest and the footrest are correspondingly adjustable.
A conventional leisure chair generally includes a seat portion and a backrest which is pivotally connected to a frame of the seat portion. A ratchet mechanism is connected between the seat portion and the backrest so that when operating the ratchet mechanism, the backrest can be pivoted relative to the seat portion. However, the backrest of the conventional leisure chain has to be pivoted toward the seat portion to an extreme position then the backrest can be fixed at a desired position. This action is so large and requires a lot of effort so that some users could not able to operate it. Furthermore, the positions that the backrest is positioned generally are five and because the backrest is positioned during the release travel so that the user could miss the desired position. If so, the user has to press the backrest toward the seat portion again and to let the backrest travel the backward again to carefully let the ratchet mechanism be engaged with the backrest. It is experienced that the users usually repeatedly fold the backrest again and again to position the backrest at the desired position.
The present invention intends to provide a leisure chair which employs a cylinder to pivot the backrest. A footrest is linked to the backrest so that both of which are adjustable by one action.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a leisure chair and comprising a seat portion with legs connected thereto. A backrest frame has a first bar connected between two sides of the backrest frame, and the first bar is pivotally connected to a first end of the seat portion. A second bar is connected between a first end of the backrest frame and the first bar. A footrest frame has an end pivotally connected to a second end of the seat portion, and a third bar is connected between two sides of the footrest frame. Two rods are pivotally connected between the third bar and the first end of the backrest frame. A cylinder is connected to the seat portion and a piston rod of the cylinder is pivotally connected to the second bar. A control lever is connected to the cylinder to control the cylinder to push or pull the backrest.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a chair structure that has a backrest and a footrest wherein both of which are pivoted by operating a control lever to actuate a cylinder.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.